I'll Never Love Again
by Tsuki No Hana2
Summary: Desearía haber podido decir adiós, habría dicho lo que quería decir. Si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez, me habría roto el corazón en dos, intentando salvar una parte de ti. No quiero sentir otra caricia, no quiero conocer otros besos. no quiero entregar mi corazón a alguien más, o dejar que otro día comience. Ni siquiera dejaré que entre la luz. No, nunca volveré a amar...


**"****I'll Never Love Again"**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

Desearía haber podido decirle adiós, haberle dicho todo aquello que quería decir. Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, le habría sostenido entre mis brazos y no lo habría dejado ir, le habría estrechado tan fuerte que nuestras almas se hubieran regocijado al estar juntas.

Pero aquella noche supe que no podría sostenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos, no volvería a sentir su calor, no escucharía de nuevo su risa, mucho menos su voz.

En ese momento supe que no existías más, Ash.

Era increíble cómo uno podía estar tan conectado a la persona que ama. Desde que pisé el aeropuerto supe que algo no andaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él, y me fui a Japón tratando de ignorar esas "ideas tontas" que me hacía, traté de convencerme de que sólo era mi preocupación exagerada, pero… no fue así.

Un día luego de haber llegado a mi hogar, antes de la cena, Ibe-san llegó a casa en un estado preocupante. Él estaba muy pálido y agitado, recuerdo haberle hecho una broma tonta, tratando de animar un poco su estado de ánimo, mi hermana hizo lo mismo, hasta que un silencio incómodo reinó el lugar.

—Es Ash.

Esas simples palabras pusieron mi mundo de cabeza. Recuerdo haber sentido cómo la sangre se me iba hasta los pies. Mi mal presentimiento no había sido una alucinación. Algo grave había ocurrido.

—¿Qué le sucedió? ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! —me levanté bruscamente del sillón, exigiéndole a mi cuerpo más de lo que podía ofrecerme.

Mi madre puso una mano sobre mi hombro e intentó que me sentara de nuevo, pero ni siquiera la miré, tenía mis ojos fijos en Ibe-san.

—Dime ya, por favor ¿Qué la ocurrió a Ash? —supliqué, esperando lo peor por la expresión que tenían sus ojos.

—Murió.

No…

Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, intentando procesar la información recibida.

Me sentí como en aquella ocasión que vi las noticias, cuando dieron el falso aviso de su muerte. En ese entonces me había sentido morir, pero no como ahora, ahora era diferente, se sentía más real.

—No es verdad —intentaba creer en mis propias palabras, sin lograrlo del todo, menos aún al notar su expresión.

Mis padres y mi hermana ahí presentes me miraban sin saber qué decir o hacer. Desde que había llegado a Japón, no había dejado de hablar de Ash en ningún momento. Mi familia ya quería conocer a ese chico del que tanto les había hablado ya. Así que una noticia de este calibre nos tomaba por sorpresa. Y yo, bueno, yo no sabía qué pensar.

—Eiji… —apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas y miró hacia el piso—… no es falso. Hablé con Max hace unos momentos. Él no quería que te lo dijera aún, pero algo así debes de saberlo.

Podía palpar el dolor en sus palabras, al igual que su preocupación ante mi reacción.

—No lo creo —espeté—. No lo creeré a menos que lo vea.

Miré a mi familia y con un dolor inmenso en mi interior, les dije que iría a Nueva York. En un principio se negaron rotundamente, pues aún no me recuperaba de mis heridas. Pero cuando miré a Ibe-san, él asintió y dijo que me acompañaría, él también necesitaba ir. Sólo así, mi familia aceptó que viajara al otro lado del mundo.

Le había pedido a Ibe-san que me dijera qué le había pasado a Ash, pero se negó rotundamente, dijo que me lo explicaría junto con Max cuando llegáramos. El viaje me pareció eterno, no pude dormir ni comer, sólo quería llegar a la ciudad y que Ash me sorprendiera, como siempre, que estuviera vivo.

Pero no fue así.

Al llegar, Max nos recibió en el aeropuerto. Pude ver en su cara el dolor y el luto que atravesaba. Sin embargo, me negaba a creer que en realidad había sucedido.

—¿Qué le pasó? —pregunté tajantemente, intentaba ser fuerte y no derrumbarme, necesitaba ser fuerte en caso de que fuera una noticia real.

Max bajó la mirada y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a su auto. En el camino me explicó que Ash había sido apuñalado por Lao, y que después encontraron su cuerpo en la biblioteca.

¡Pero qué estupidez!

Tenía que ser una broma, pensé que lo era a pesar de que Max lo decía con todo el dolor de su corazón. Conforme escuchaba, sentía como si mi cuerpo fuese más y más pesado. No podía creerlo, él en verdad había muerto.

Luego de ser apuñalado, lo encontraron en esa biblioteca, desangrado y sin vida. Cuando lo hallaron, llevaba más de doce horas sin vida ¿Tanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que se dieran cuenta? ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no lo ayudaron?!

—Eiji —la voz de Max había hecho que saliera de mis pensamientos, iba conduciendo. Ibe-san me miraba desde el asiento del copiloto y yo sentía que me hundiría en un profundo abismo si todo eso resultaba ser verdad.

—¿Si? —mi voz salió más trémula de lo que imaginé.

—Su cuerpo sigue en la morgue, pedí que no se lo llevaran todavía, no antes de que… imaginé que querrías despedirte —me miró por el retrovisor.

Sentía un nudo inmenso en mi garganta, pero no sucumbí al llanto, me rehusaba a creer que todo eso fuese verdad.

—No, Max, no es su cuerpo. Tienen que haberlo confundido, él sigue vivo, yo lo sé.

—Eiji… —me miró con mucha tristeza antes de estacionarse, habíamos llegado—. Quisiera que así fuera, tanto como tú, pero me temo que esta vez es verdad —se le quebró la voz en las últimas palabras, pude ver el dolor en su rostro.

Después de todo, la relación entre ellos había sido lo más cercano a padre/hijo.

Y más tarde comprobé que sus palabras eran ciertas. Fue cuando entré a esa sala llena de antiséptico y con un espantoso olor a formol. Al poner un pie ahí adentro, aún mantenía mis esperanzas, deseaba fervientemente que todo fuese una confusión.

El médico forense nos permitió entrar a los tres, pues ni Max ni Ibe-san me querían dejar sólo, menos aún con mis heridas recientes.

Los pasos de los cuatro retumbaban en las losas frías del lugar. Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una sala con varias mesas metálicas en ella. Sólo la última mesa tenía un cuerpo cubierto sobre ella. Con cada paso que daba, me sentía más cercano a ese abismo que sentía me consumiría en un instante.

Nos situamos a un costado de esa mesa, el aroma a formol era más intenso, y el frío comenzaba a calarme.

—Antes que nada —me dijo el médico forense—. Debe saber que debido al tiempo que lleva sin vida, su cuerpo ha cambiado un poco. Quizás sea algo impresionante verlo ¿Aun así desea hacerlo?

Asentí fervientemente.

Contuve mi respiración mientras el médico retiraba la cubierta del cuerpo. Apenas descubrió un poco, pude ver cabello rubio. Sentí un escalofrío terrible. Pero no fue, sino, hasta que descubrió el cuerpo hasta los hombros, que lo reconocí.

En ese momento la terrible verdad me golpeó con una fuerza temible.

—¡Oh…! —exclamé, llevándome las manos a la boca y agachándome al piso hasta quedar en cuclillas—… es él, Dios mío, es él —sollocé entre mis manos.

—Eiji —Max se inclinó a mi lado y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, pero nada ni nadie lograría calmar el dolor que estalló en mi ser.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —preguntó Ibe-san.

—¡No! —me incorporé con algo de dificultad, dándole la espalda a la mesa—. ¿Podrían… podrían darme un momento a solas? Por favor —hice un esfuerzo descomunal para que no se me quebrara la voz, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Ellos me dejaron solo y… no podía, no podía girarme y verlo ahí postrado. Después de unos minutos intentando inútilmente calmarme, logré girarme.

Y entonces lo vi.

Era él, su cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo; era él sin duda alguna.

Su piel estaba tremendamente pálida, sus labios antes ligeramente rosados ahora se confundían con el resto de su piel. Sus largas pestañas rubias seguían igual… sus ojos… nunca volvería a ver sus ojos.

—Ash —puse mis manos en la mesa, buscando algún apoyo para no desmoronarme sobre el suelo—. Oh Dios mío, Ash —quería tocarlo, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo o no.

No me había dado cuenta de que lloraba, hasta que sentí cómo goteaban mis lágrimas, deslizándose por mis mejillas hasta acumularse en mi mentón y finalmente caer sobre Ash.

Lo miré fijamente durante un tiempo interminable, no hice nada por detener mi llanto, dejé que la tristeza e impotencia se apoderaran de mí.

Y es que ¿Qué haría sin él?

¿Cómo seguiría adelante en un mundo donde no estaba Ash?

Eso era imposible.

Finalmente me animé a tocarlo. Su cuerpo estaba helado y rígido.

—Oh Ash —no podía decir otra cosa que no fuera su nombre, mi cerebro no daba para más. Pues aún no podía asimilar la verdad, la terrible verdad de tener su cadáver frente a mí.

Acaricié su cabello y seguí llorando por largo rato.

No entendía cómo había fallecido tan fácil. Sólo lo habían apuñalado, y según explicó el forense, no habían dañado ni un órgano importante. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

—¡Idiota! —lloré más sobre su cuerpo—. ¡¿Por qué me dejaste atrás?! Dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver, dijiste que viviríamos juntos en Japón ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! —golpeé su pecho, desesperado.

Mis lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad, sólo sabía que quería aferrarme a su cuerpo y nunca separarme de él. Miré su rostro y un abismo se formó dentro de mí al pensar que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz, ni volvería a sentir su tacto.

Sollocé y lo abracé. El llanto ahogaba mi garganta, ruidos incoherentes salían de mi boca que intentaba gritar su nombre. Y es que no sabía cómo haría para sobrevivir en un mundo donde nada tenía sentido sin él. ¿Qué objetivo tuvo el habernos conocido sólo para luego separarnos así? No lo soportaba, el dolor dentro de mí era inmenso. La agonía de no haberlo ayudado, de no haberme despedido de él, dolía.

Y fue hasta entonces que acerqué mi rosto al suyo e hice algo que no debía hacer: besé sus labios. Fue un simple roce que no duró mucho, pero fue mi despedida.

—Descansa, Ash… descansa —el llanto no me dejaba hablar bien—. Te mereces descansar, hazlo ahora, Aslan.

Lloré y lloré amargamente por horas, acariciaba su cabello y me rehusaba a salir de ahí. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería, y no quería apartarme de su lado, él me había pedido que no lo hiciera, así que no quería irme y dejarlo ahí.

Pero llegó el momento de partir.

Fueron a buscarme poco después, ahí me enteré de que habían transcurrido más de tres horas desde que me dejaron a solas con él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió Max, angustiado. Vi su rostro y noté que había llorado recientemente.

—Sí, sólo… necesito sentarme un momento —caminé un par de pasos, buscando asiento en cualquier parte, me sentía mareado y muy ofuscado.

—Eiji… —se sentó a mi lado y me extendió unos papeles—… hay más que debes saber.

Miré el rostro triste de Max, no sabía si estaba listo para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, reconocí esa carta, y ahora, luego de tanto tiempo desde ese día, puedo decir con certeza que jamás habría estado listo para escuchar lo que me dijo.

Ahora sabía que ese dolor jamás desaparecería.

Diez años han transcurrido desde la muerte de Ash, y las cosas no han mejorado.

Supe que él leía mi carta cuando lo apuñalaron. Él era demasiado astuto como para no sentir la presencia de aquella persona, pero iba distraído con mis palabras. Debido a eso… él murió desangrado.

Me dijeron también que, al hallarlo en la biblioteca, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, debajo de él estaba mi carta. Había terminado de leerla y entonces murió, no, se dejó morir. Porque bien pudo haber pedido ayuda, su herida no habría sido de muerte si se detenía la hemorragia. Él pudo haber sobrevivido, pero se dejó morir.

¿Por qué, Ash?

Por largo tiempo no logré entenderlo, hasta ahora. Logré comprender que tras la muerte de Golzine, habría sido él quien tendría que liderar la mafia que el hombre dejó tras su muerte. Nada bueno le esperaba, así que optó por no sufrir más.

Pero… ¿por qué? Yo le ofrecía vivir juntos en Japón, le ofrecía un nuevo comienzo.

Lo entendía, pero no quería pensar en ello. La herida aún estaba latente a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Pensé que con los años las cosas cambiarían y el dolor sería menor, pero no había lograd disminuir ni un poco.

Las personas a mi alrededor me incitan diariamente a seguir adelante, a buscar un nuevo comienzo, pero no puedo hacerlo si no es con _él_. Me dicen que busque el amor en alguien más, pero no quiero sentir otras caricias, no quiero comenzar algo nuevo, no quiero otros besos, ni otro nombre saliendo de mis labios. No quiero entregar mi corazón a alguien más.

No quiero que otro día comience, no quiero incluso que la luz del sol entre. No… nunca amaré de nuevo, nunca amaré a alguien que no seas tú, Ash.

Cuando nos conocimos jamás imaginé que llegaría a sentir esto por ti, nunca imaginé que caería estúpidamente enamorado, pero heme aquí. Jamás pensé que me encontraría a mí mismo buscando tu calor, tu mirada, tu sonrisa.

Quiero pretender que no es cierto, que tú no te has ido. Mi mundo sigue adelante, los días pasan y el tiempo no se detiene, pero yo sigo aquí, no puedo continuar, estoy atascado en tu recuerdo.

No quiero tener este amor, a menos que seamos tú y yo.

Aún después de diez años, Ash, el amor que siento por ti no desaparece. Le dije adiós a América, también a Nueva York, pero no pude decirte adiós a ti nunca podré hacerlo.

Me dicen que siga adelante, que busque el amor en alguien más, pero no desperdiciaré el tiempo, no quiero darle a alguien más la mejor versión de mí, prefiero esperar por ti, porque te veré de nuevo, yo lo sé.

Ese día se cumplían exactamente diez años de la muerte de su ser más amado. En esa fecha su familia y amigos procuraban no dejarlo solo, sabían que se deprimía más de lo normal en esa fecha, pero en esta ocasión se encerró en su departamento y se negó a salir o recibir visita, incluso Sing y Max habían viajado desde Estados Unidos sólo para verlo.

Se recostó en su cama, mirando al techo y apretando sobre su pecho esas hojas maltratadas y viejas. Era la carta que tantos años atrás le había escrito a Ash. Sus hojas tenían sangre y lágrimas de él, eso sólo había aumentado el sufrimiento de Eiji al pasar los años.

Miró el reloj sobre su buró, sobre él había también un frasco de píldoras completamente vacío.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en hacer efecto?

No lo sabía, pero esperaba que no fuera mucho.

Apretó más esa carta entre sus manos, junto con un par de fotos que le había tomado a Ash en esos años, las guardaba como un gran tesoro, y ahora que se iría de ese mundo, eran las únicas cosas que le importaban en la vida.

Sin previo aviso, un torrencial de lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos.

—Eso no fue un adiós, Ash, porque sé que nos veremos de nuevo algún día —murmuró con una bella sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Y así, pacientemente, esperó a que llegara el momento en que sus pulmones no le pidieran respirar más.

No encontraba el sentido a vivir en un mundo donde no estaba su más grande amor. Lo dijo una vez: "Mi alma estará siempre contigo", y fue cierto. El día en que Ash murió, el alma de Eiji se fue con él. Desde entonces no había encontrado algo que le brindara suficiente felicidad como para permanecer en ese mundo. Nunca había intentado quitarse la vida, siempre había considerado que sería una salida cobarde a sus problemas, pero diez años después podía decir con certeza que cualquier tipo de suicidio sería menos doloroso que su agonía diaria.

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, no podía mover ni un músculo, sin embargo, una inmensa paz me invadía. ¿Así se sentía morir?

Quería abrir los ojos, pero me sentía tan cómodo así, que terminé optando por no hacerlo. Una calidez muy agradable cubría todo mi cuerpo. Entonces me di cuenta: debajo de mí había algo suave, me hacía cosquillas cuando se movía con el agradable viento, y un aroma muy conocido inundó mi nariz, olía a _él_, a esas prendas suyas a las que me aferré noche tras noche hasta que perdieron su aroma.

Fue entonces que decidí abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que observé fue la luz del sol colándose por entre las ramas y hojas del frondoso árbol que me daba sombra. Me encontraba tendido sobre el pasto. Las ramas se mecían a un compás tan relajante que me dieron ganas de dormir, una pereza agradable me invadió, como esa que da en las tardes de primavera luego de merendar.

—Idiota.

¡Esa voz!

Me incorporé de inmediato hasta quedar sentado, jamás lo había hecho tan rápido como en ese momento.

Mis ojos buscaron con desesperación agobiante al dueño de esa voz. Y ahí estaba, sentado sobre el césped, recargado contra el tronco de ese gran árbol y mirándome con una de esas sonrisas tan suyas: pícaras y sinceras.

Estaba cruzado de brazos, observándome con sus ojos jade y sonriendo exclusivamente para mí.

Él estaba tal como lo recordaba, igual de hermoso. Vestía sus típicos jeans rotos y su camiseta blanca. Estaba descalzo y se veía tan en paz que me costaba creerlo viniendo de él.

Luego de escudriñarlo con la mirada por unos segundos, reuní la fuerza que se me había escapado por la impresión y caminé a gatas con una rapidez increíble hasta estamparme contra su cuerpo sobre el pasto.

—¡Aslan! —grité como loco antes de caer sobre él.

Lo apreté entre mis brazos, y él correspondió. Ahí supe que no era un sueño, no lo estaba imaginando.

—Ash… oh Ash… —lloré como un bebé, muy parecido a aquel día en la morgue, con la diferencia de que una enorme sonrisa abarcaba mi expresión—. Te extrañé tanto, idiota ¿Por qué te moriste? —lloré sobre su regazo, tal como había hecho él alguna vez.

—Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo —respondió con completa calma, acariciando mi cabello y dejando que me desahogara—. Vi lo que hiciste, esas pastillas… —lo interrumpí al notar su tono de reproche.

—No podía seguir viviendo sin ti, eso no era vida. Envejecí diez años, tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de que no quería seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que no estabas —espeté, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y que tanto había extrañado.

Nos miramos fijamente por largo tiempo, hasta que él tomó mi mejilla en su mano y sonrió suavemente.

—¿Diez años? Yo te veo igual a como te conocí —pasó una mano por mis cortos cabellos.

Ahora me veía como cuando tenía diecinueve. Me sorprendí mucho por ello, pero no tanto como por el hecho de tenerlo ahí frente a mí, sintiendo su tacto y su calor.

Me incorporé y me senté a su lado, pegando mi hombro con el suyo, quería sentirlo ahí, real, conmigo.

—Ash ¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé —miró a su alrededor, yo hice lo mismo y por primera vez noté que estábamos rodeados de campos de trigo, tremendamente hermosos, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara el atardecer.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

Él asintió.

—¿Solo? —me entristecí.

Entonces él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Griffin, mamá, papá y Shorter están aquí. Y ahora —tomó de nuevo mi mejilla—. Tú estás aquí. No apruebo lo que hiciste —suspiró—. Pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí. No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé —murmuró antes de rodearme bruscamente con sus brazos, escondió su rostro en mi hombro y yo hice lo mismo con él. Nos abrazamos por largo rato. Sus manos se movían de vez en cuando, acariciándome con un cariño muy cálido.

—Ash… te amo.

Al fin dije aquellas palabras que tanto me arrepentía de no haber confesado en vida.

Inmediatamente él se separó de mí. Por un momento pensé que había hecho mal al decirle eso, pero lo descarté al ver su enorme sonrojo y esa expresión tan descolocada.

—Oh vamos, no me digas que no te lo esperabas —acomodé un mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja.

Su sonrojo disipó sólo un poco antes de que me dedicara una preciosa sonrisa tan genuina que me robó el aliento.

—Yo también te amo, Eiji —tomó mis mejillas con sus manos y acercó su rostro al mío, tan parecido a la primera vez que me besó, sólo que en esta ocasión estaba ligeramente nervioso, lo noté en el temblor ligero de sus manos antes de acercar su rostro al mío y unir así nuestros labios en un profundo y anhelado beso.

Sentí sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, moviéndose con algo de timidez, sentimiento que se esfumó, pues sentí cómo buscaba acceso a mi boca con su lengua, delineando mis labios e insistiendo en entrar. Yo no me resistí y le di completo acceso a ella.

Colgué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me dejé llevar en esa caricia. Había anhelado eso por tantos años que ahora las emociones se desbordaban dentro de mí.

—Te amo —susurré entre beso y beso. No supe en qué momento habíamos comenzado a llorar, el beso se volvió algo húmedo por ello, pero no por eso nos separamos.

Exclamó una risita cantarina que jamás le había escuchado, tan genuina, tan hermosa. Lo hizo justo antes de tirarse sobre mí, quedando echados sobre el pasto, abrazados y sin dejar de besarnos.

Los besos eran tiernos, llenos de amor y una pasión que no pudimos experimentar en vida. Nos habíamos extrañado tanto que ahora no podíamos separarnos.

Rodé en el pasto hasta dejarlo bajo mi cuerpo. Él me miró, expectante. Acaricié su cabello y recordé el día en la morgue, un nudo amargo se formó en mi garganta, y entonces acaricié también su rostro, cerciorándome de que no era como el de aquel cadáver.

—¿Qué haces? —soltó una risita y alzó una ceja al notarme tan extraño.

Yo negué con la cabeza y acerqué mi rostro al de él. La luz del sol que se colaba por entre las ramas hacía ver sus pestañas aún más rubias y sus ojos aún más claros.

—Tus pestañas son completamente rubias —murmuré lo primero que pasó por mi mente.

Él soltó una risita traviesa y me miró con picardía.

—También _abajo_ es así, ¿quieres ver? —alzó una ceja, coqueto.

Ahora fue mi turno para sonrojarme. Se había repetido la situación, pero ahora no lo había visto venir.

Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos antes de echarnos a reír como dos tontos.

—¿Esto… —mencioné de pronto, tumbado a su lado en el césped, mirando el cielo juntos—… es lo que se siente estar muerto?

—Es muy pacífico.

—Lo es. Aunque… —no sabía si decirlo o no—…me hubiera gustado mucho realizar mi vida a tu lado —me incorporé un poco hasta apoyar mi peso sobre un codo y la cabeza sobre mi puño cerrado. Desde mi postura podía mirarlo muy de cerca. Estaba hermoso, tan relajado y sereno.

—Una vida juntos… —murmuró, pensativo—… hubiera sido lindo. Pero ¿cuando dices "realizar" te refieres a vivir juntos, casarnos, tener un perro, hijos y esas cosas? —hizo una mueca chistosa que no supe descifrar.

Me escandalicé un poco por su manera tan directa de sugerirlo.

—Sí —admití—. No me culpes, tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, estuve diez años sin ti.

Notó la tristeza en mis palabras, así que tomó mi mano libre y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—Lo siento.

—¿Sabes? Pudimos haber tenido esa vida, pudiste haber viajado conmigo a Japón y ahora mismo estaríamos viviendo la vida que mencionaste.

—Estás molesto porque me dejé morir ¿No es así?

Tan directo como siempre.

—Sí. Ash ¿Por qué no fuiste en busca de ayuda? Simplemente te dejaste morir y me dejaste atrás ¿Por qué? —me desesperé. Sí, le estaba reclamando, pero él se veía tan serio y sereno que me crispó los nervios ¿Acaso no sabía todo lo que sufrí?

—No tenía caso.

—¡¿No lo tenía?! —se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Morir en ese momento fue una buena opción, y la tomé.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque de haber sobrevivido, estaría liderando los negocios que Golzine dejó como herencia para mí. Se habría vuelto mi obligación como hijo legal de él. Y conociéndote, te habrías ido a vivir a Nueva York, serías parte de la mafia junto conmigo y quizás… te habrían matado para hacerme daño. No había ni un escenario bueno. Yo quería que vivieras libre, que no tuvieras ninguna atadura a la mafia y a los riesgos que esto conllevaba, mucho menos quería que tuvieras que portar siempre un arma y terminaras siendo responsable de la muerte de alguien, una persona tan pura como tú o se lo merece. Además, quería que me olvidaras e hicieras tu vida.

—Y ya viste que fue imposible.

—Eiji, eras exitoso. Te volviste un fotógrafo profesional y muy reconocido —frunció el ceño—. Aún sigo pensando que no fue la mejor idea.

—No tiene caso que me lo digas, ya estoy aquí y no voy a irme. Y también creo que no hay forma de volver —reí, rodando los ojos y sacándole la lengua—. Y sí, quizás mi carrera profesional dio muchos frutos, pero nada de eso valía lo suficiente como para retenerme. No estabas tú ahí, no era feliz.

—Ahora lo sé —acarició mi cabello—. Pero estamos juntos, y lo estaremos por el resto de la eternidad —se incorporó lo suficiente para besar mis labios. Fue un beso corto, pero cargado de emociones y sentimientos—. Te amo, Eiji, y aunque suene egoísta de mi parte que lo diga ahora, me alegra que no hubiera nadie más —sonrió de lado—. Muy dentro de mí, temía que te enamoraras de alguien, y más con tu look de cabello largo y gafas —frunció el ceño.

Casi me ahogué con mi propio oxígeno al escuchar eso.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —reí—. Ash, usaba gafas porque necesitaba ver mejor. Y mi cabello… simplemente lo descuidé.

—Pues te veías muy bien —se encogió de hombros.

—Espera… ¿Podías verme todo el tiempo?

—No —sonrió con tristeza—. A veces sólo podía escucharte, en otras ocasiones… sonará extraño, pero podía sentirte, olerte.

—¿Olerme? —alcé una ceja—. Y dime ¿A qué olía? —logré ponerlo algo nervioso.

Llevó su rostro a mi cuello y aspiró larga y profundamente antes de suspirar.

—No lo sé, pero siempre hueles muy bien —pegó su frente a mi mejilla y me abrazó más, cerrando los ojos y descansando así, conmigo entre sus brazos.

—Ash.

—¿Si?

—Lo dije cuando moriste: "Nunca volveré a amar". Y así fue, hasta que te encontré de nuevo —me giré de costado sobre el césped y pegué mi frente a la suya, entonces unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí.

Nos sentamos en el césped, él me abrazó y me dejó llorar todo lo que tenía que llorar hasta no poder más.

Con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, me sentí libre al poder soltar todo lo que venía acarreando por tantos años. Ash tuvo sus motivos al hacer lo que hizo, yo también los tuve, pero lo importante era que nuestras almas se volvieron a encontrar.

—Ven —me dijo de pronto. Se puso de pie y me extendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo—. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Fue hasta que me puse de pie que noté que también estaba descalzo. La sensación del césped fresco bajo mis pies era sumamente agradable.

Tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos hasta llegar al campo de trigo, caminamos más hasta introducirnos a donde el trigal era más alto, las espigas me rozaban las manos al caminar. No pude aguantar mi impulso infantil de correr a través de él con los brazos extendidos, lo hice y corrí hacia el atardecer como un tonto. Después de cansarme, me detuve y extendí los brazos al cielo, agradeciendo por estar ahí.

Me giré sobre mis talones y lo vi, caminaba con tranquilidad hacia donde me encontraba, mirándome con esa hermosa expresión de paz y felicidad. Ash era aún más apuesto con esa paz reflejada en su ser.

Lo miré y me sentí más dichoso que nunca. Podría no haber vivido una vida con él, ni haber formado una familia, pero ahora estaríamos juntos por el resto de la eternidad.

Comencé a correr hacia él como bobo enamorado.

—¡Aslan! —grité al viento antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos, echándome sobre él y tirándolo al piso.

—¡Eiji! —se quejó al principio por el golpe contra el piso, pero ambos terminamos riendo y rodando sobre el trigal.

El atardecer en el cielo se convirtió en un manto precioso de estrellas. Y ahí, tumbados los dos, nos besamos y acariciamos sin poder saciar nuestra necesidad del otro

—Aslan, hijo.

—¡Ash! ¿Dónde estás?

Me congelé, esa última voz… yo la conocía.

Vi la expresión de Ash, estaba feliz y emocionado. Se puso de pie y me extendió la mano, estábamos llenos de pasto y tierra.

—Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Caminamos de la mano hasta que alcancé a verlo.

—¡Shorter! —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Miré a Ash y él asintió en aprobación antes de que me echara a correr como loco hacia mi gran amigo.

Lo abracé, lloré y me disculpé una y mil veces con él por su muerte.

Sonriendo, él me correspondió con mucho cariño y comprensión.

Entonces llegó el momento de conocer a aquella persona que Ash me quería presentar: su madre.

Poco después se nos unieron su padre y su hermano.

Ese, nuestro cielo, era perfecto. No había otro lugar en el que deseara estar, estaba en mi hogar, con mi familia.

No me arrepentía de mi decisión ¿Para qué vivir sin poder amar otra vez? Ahora podía estar con el amor de mi vida, por una eternidad.

Ash, nunca me apartaré de tu lado.

**_Fin._**

29/01/2019

11:10 p.m.

Terminé de ver Banana Fish hace poco y lloré como Magdalena, pocas cosas me han hecho sufrir así (Incluida la película "A star is born") y no pude resistirme a hacer este OS. Ya que pude sacarme la espinita de hacer esta historia agridulce, voy a proceder a hacer la mera buena, un fic de verdad feliz y bonito que trate sobre la vida de los dos y de cómo van superando traumas del pasado.

En fin, gracias por leer!

Por cierto, me inspiré en la canción "I'll never love again" de Lady Gaga para escribir este OS, al escucharla sentí que le iba como anillo al dedo a Eiji. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, y no lloren más, en nuestras mentes Eiji y Ash tuvieron un final bonito! (O al menos mis nendos de ellos lo tendrás :c )


End file.
